


Chill

by ArtMaster



Series: In the Month of December I Wrote This Thing [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: The Hex Girls are home for the night. It's been a while since they had time to themselves.
Relationships: Sally McKnight | Thorn/Dusk(Hex Girls)/Luna(Hex Girls)
Series: In the Month of December I Wrote This Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048954
Kudos: 2





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is one of my first fanfics and if you guys can leave any helpful tips for how to get better. It'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Thorn sighed as she sat down. Her and the girls had been touring the past few weeks and they never had time to themselves. Thorn smiled when she saw Dusk and Luna walk in. The two were talking quietly. That was something that surprised Thorn, Dusk was never quiet. She chuckled to herself.

"I'm just saying, they totally deserved it." Dusk told Luna as they sat down next to Thorn. Luna curled up toward Thorn, still shaking her head at Dusk.

"Dusk, you can't insult someone's life choices because you don't like them." 

Thorn chuckled, "Again, Dusk? Seriously, be nice to people."

Dusk turned to glare at Thorn, "He wasn't taking no for an answer, so I told him to suck it, insulted him, and threated to rip his balls off. That got him to shut up." Luna sighed, "Can we just stop talking about it?"

"Yeah, okay." Thorn said. Dusk opened her mouth, but thought better of it. Luna sighed and nuzzled closer to Thorn. Dusk grumbled and leaned on Luna, curling up. Soon the two fell asleep. Thorn chuckled, she was not getting up till morning. So much for a night of chilling. That didn't sound right. Thorn racked her brain for a better word. After a while she still couldn't come up with anything so, she let be. Thorn closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Thorn woke up the room was chilly. She looked around to see that Dusk and Luna were no longer on her. She frowned and was about to get up when she heard light footsteps. She froze where she sat and looked to the hallway, a figure was walking down the hall, muttering under his breath. She stayed where she was till he got close to the sofa, then she jumped onto him, successfully knocking him to the ground.

"Damnit Thorn! It's me!" He yelled. Thorn froze, the mystery man was none other than Asher, Dusk's younger brother. Taller than all three of them, most people thinks he older.

Thorn grimaced, "Sorry Asher. I thought someone broke in." 

He shook his head, "You guys were out so I decided to take you guys to your room. Unfortunately, I can only carry two of you guys at a time." Thorn chuckled. "Sorry I knocked you down."

Asher just shook his head again and said, "Go to bed." Thorn got up and turned to go to the shared bedroom. Asher often slept on the couch thanks to something that his and Dusk's dad did when they were little. Only rats, cats, and really small dogs can hide under a couch. As Thorn entered her room, she saw Luna and Dusk had taken up most of the bed already. She shoved Dusk closer to the middle of the bed before climbing in. Under the covers was a lot warmer than the chilly home. Life always was warmer when people were around. So much for chilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Asher is a character I made for a separate story I don't think I'll post. Sorry It's short and if the character are ooc. Like I said before if you have any tips for how I can write better, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
